Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved solar energy collector; and more particularly, to a solar energy collector which incorporates both an improved solar energy absorbing element configuration and improved cooperation between a base, solar energy absorbing element and branch conduits for more efficiently absorbing solar energy and transferring the absorbed energy in the form of heat to a flowing fluid.